


A Silent Prayer

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Near Major Character Death, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Possible McDanno subtext, Prayer, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve is lying incredibly still. From this distance, Danny can't tell if he's breathing or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "silence" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> From my perspective, Danny doesn't seem to be very religious based on 2.07 (that episode in season 2 with the sacred burial ground). But he does seem to have had a Catholic upbringing (the St. Christopher medal), and I think it might come out in moments like this one.

When Danny finally makes it to the room where they kept Steve, all he can hear is the sound of water dripping, his own ragged breathing, and the team's footsteps behind him.

Steve is lying incredibly still. From this distance, Danny can't tell if he's breathing or not.

His voice when he says Steve's name is a sad, broken little thing. For the first time in forever, Danny prays silently.

_Please don't let him be dead. I don't know how to live without him. Please, God._

He makes his way over to Steve, who startles when he awakens.

_Thank you._


End file.
